Eternity
by nopehigher
Summary: Callie is a vampire. Lonely and everything sucks. When she meets her soulmate at 140 years old, will the afraid of hurting her true love enough to keep her away? - first fic


Calliope Torres felt empty, never thinking the day would come, assuming she was now 140 years old, that she would meet her soulmate. Her mother used to say 'you'll meet the one for you and simply know' because that's how it worked for her people, they simply knew, although she always felt like she had a missing piece somewhere, her love was different, past barriers of death, a love that holds a promise of eternity, despite the fact that she is a vampire now, that's the kind of love she deserves. Legends said all kinds of things from 'your head spinning in thoughts' to 'your future through your eyes', but she never believed the stories, how could she? Love has never found the way into her heart.

Walking among the humans was a tricky thing for a vampire, yet Callie knew how to control herself. She avoided at all costs to think of a humans as food, because that would make her the monster that in her soul she wasn't. Only feeding on blood bags, and when the crave was too strong she would feed on a living animal, in order to feel the pulsating blood through her throat.

Today was one of that nights, alone under the moonlight and the gaze of the stars, Callie went out, the hunger to intense clouding her senses. The streets of Seattle were quiet when the sight of a beautiful blonde caught her eyes, and all she could do was stare, in complete awe for that woman.

Calliope's head was out of control. All she wanted was to throw caution out of the wind and meet that goddess, talk to her, feel her body squirm against touches and kisses, and her smell, oh God, her smell made Callie's blood boil with desire. So she followed the blonde, saw her getting into a building and stayed on the street hoping to see her one last time, on the balcony maybe? She was being an type A stalker but didn't care, because when she looked up to see her blonde into a tinny robe by the balcony, she ran, fast and not looking back, because she needed a drink, needed that woman.

For Callie finding her soulmate felt like being reborn, she has a purpose now, everything fell into place, but wow nobody warned her about the thirst she would feel. So every night night now, Callie goes by the mystery blonde's building, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beauty.

After the sun went down one night, Callie felt something different, some kind of pull into a direction she had no control over it, but for a second deciding against it, she turned around and came straight into a running blonde.

"Oh God I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" The blonde muttered while admiring the beautiful stranger.

The world stopped spinning. That's how it felt to hear the other woman's voice. Realizing she was staring, Callie decided to answer before appearing even more creepy.

"Sorry I'm okay, it was my fault anyway, I wasn't looking where I was going." All Callie could think was 'okay, that was a good answer right?' So distracted by her internal struggle she didn't notice the flirting in the other woman's words presenting herself until she heard a giggle and said "Sorry, what?"

"I said that I don't mind being knocked over by someone as beautiful as you are, I'm Arizona Robbins."

"I'm Calliope Torres. No. I mean, Callie, yes, I go by Callie." Deeply blushing she met the extended hand Arizona offered her and froze.

Arizona Robbins was the reason she was alive. And Arizona Robbins is going to be the death of her. 'She's beautiful, and hot, oh shit those eyes, they're so freaking blue, help me God with this super magic smile' Callie felt everything at once and the connection didn't go unnoticed by the blue-eyed blonde.

Arizona Robbins stared blankly at Callie, because she could see, she could see everything behind those soulful brown eyes, and the the Latina knew she could see it past the mask that never in her 140 years a human could see it. So Callie did what she was good in doing, and ran as fast as possible to avoid the questions, the disgust the blonde would show when she saw her fangs.

Running never worked, because when the blonde screamed in pain, Callie was by her side again, holding her up and carrying the woman back into her house. Pacing in her living room mumbling in Spanish, totally freaking out when a scared blonde came into view.

"What are you Calliope Torres? I can see it, in your eyes, there's something..." But Arizona stopped mid sentence when she felt a sting pain on her ribs, which made Callie run to her, against all her best sense, to lay the passed out blonde on her couch. When she saw it 'In Saecula Saeculorum' written on her ribs she knew why Arizona was in pain, the words were burning onto her skin, the Latin expression means 'in a century of centuries' and it meant eternity, the only reason she know that, was because weeks ago, when she first saw the blonde, the same thing happened to her, the same words on her ribs.

Arizona Robbins opened her eyes after an hour of unconsciousness to a breathtakingly stunning view: Calliope Torres wearing bra and jeans in front of a mirror tracing a tattoo on her ribs. Slowly coming behind the woman, she hugged her from behind and placed her hands on the brunette's hips, turning her around, when Callie pushed away with the words

"I want you, but I can't risk hurting you"

"I can see past the mask Calliope, there's more to you than eyes can see. I feel what you're feeling, the love, the caring, the desire. I know you want me, because I want you just as much."

With that speech, Arizona made Callie do what she wanted. The brunette oblivious to the dreams Arizona had unconscious about their past, their history. Without warning, the Latina took control, spinning the blonde's body, kissing her neck, with hands on her hips controlling the urge to bite Arizona, when the breathless blue-eyed blonde stated

"I'm yours Calliope Torres. Take me anyway you want, I know the truth you have yet to see, but I'm yours for longer than you think, so it's okay to bite me. I. Am. Yours." The blonde said between kisses and continued "we are together, because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We. Are. Together. And you'll see it soon enough."

Despite the confusion caused by the blonde's words, Callie felt something deep inside and simply let it happen, they made love that night like old lovers, with one waiting on the other to breathe out so the other can breathe her in, between moans and touches, bites and kisses, after a few rounds Arizona simply stated

"I remember everything."

Callie couldn't be more confused, what the hell Arizona remembered? But before she could even question it, pink lips were kissing her hard yet lovingly, with her eyes closed and the felling of lips on hers, a movie played in her head.

 _Year 1734_

 _"Our love is forbidden now, but from this day on, I promise you 'In Saecula Saeculorum'"_

 _"I promise you my love, our eternity" The brunette barely whispered when her eyes closed and life left her body._

 _With a promise of forever they closed her eyes for the last time on that life._

 _Year 1811_

 _"We found each other in this life and we will on the next, fight for us." Tearful blue eyes begged for more time, one more chance to make it right._

 _"Our souls are connected love, you see the writing on our ribs? That's how we'll now when we find each other, we will know, trust me." Brown eyes looked one last time as blue ones closed lifeless._

 _Year 1876_

 _A plague came into town and created night creatures, people who craved blood and never died, never found peace. Torres family was one of the infected families, they never died and stopped aging at a certain point, it was a lonely life for Calliope Torres. A baby that would take a long time to find love over an eternity she had, living with her family in a small village, with no humans around._

Present day

After the blonde disconnected their lips, she traced the tattoo on Callie's ribs with her fingers, afraid that it might be just a dream. She felt Callie take hold of the hem of her shirt tugging it up, and allowed the Latina to take it of, with glistening eyes she felt fingers on her ribs, tracing the same tattoo she has that matches Callie's.

"I remember our eternity too." The brunette said looking into her soulmate's eyes.

And in that moment, Calliope Torres felt whole.


End file.
